Kimochi no Kakera
by F.F. Black
Summary: A Ficlet/One-shot Collection.
1. Kanaerara nara

**Personagem: **Kikyou

**Gênero: **Drama

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: **Sem beta.

**Observações: **Acervo de drabbles e ficlets sobre o romance Inuyasha. Escrito por meio de _linhas _e inspirado na _trilha sonora_ do anime.

Agradeço imensamente a _M. Fernandes_ que me ajudou pra caramba a reunir pesquisas sobre o anime e as características específicas de cada personagem aqui descritos. Além de ser uma ótima escritora, é uma ótima amiga de fics! Obrigada, xuxu.

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha I:** Lembranças.

**Música: **Sotsugyou (Sayonara Wa Ashita no Tame Ni)

* * *

**Kanaerara nara***

F.F Black

_Seus delicados dedos esbarravam sem pressa sobre as vestes sacerdotais enquanto caminhava a passos curtos e firmes próximo a arvoredos recheados de folhas e flores. O vento soprava silenciosamente e, ainda que não tivesse mais forças, você apenas respirou de modo tranqüilo, com semblante puro. Vago. _

_Youkais Shinidama chuu rodeiam seu corpo como se averiguasse que nada estava ausente dentro de você, então tenta tocá-los em sinal de agradecimento, mas eles, em um jeito majestoso, desvenciliam-se e seguem em frente, deixando de circundá-la, como se a chamasse para algo. E você, sem ao menos compreender exatamente aquilo, os segue – um costume contrário já que eles é que lhe seguiam._

_Adentra mais a floresta que encobria todo aquele ambiente magnífico, coisas que você não permite observar mais calmamente, toca em uma árvore frondosa, de modo que algumas flores caem em seu ombro. Olha para cima, no mesmo segundo que o último youkai que lhe faz companhia passa diante de seus olhos, depara-se com cinco, seis flores descendo devagar e indo ao seu encontro. Estende uma das mãos para que uma delas repouse lentamente sobre sua palma, ao mesmo tempo em que permanece observando sua trajetória até lá, aproxima-se sua mão em contato com sua face para sentir o aroma daquelas delicadas pétalas. Não havia aroma._

_Os pensamentos seus são quebrados ao escutar o som dos Shinidama chuu mais alguns passos a diante tentando lhe chamar a atenção e, aceitando aquele chamamento você continua seguindo-os, deixando aquela flor no chão, sem o mínimo de compostura. Caminha mais alguns metros e para ao abordar um lago que impedia a passagem para o outro lado de seu trajeto. Dá cinco passos a frente e ajoelha diante das águas brilhantes à luz da meia lua naquela noite que beirava entre o frio e o ameno, nota o sobrevoar dos youkais, refletindo seus movimentos sobre o lago e, assim, você permite-se olhar o seu reflexo também. Inclina-se seu corpo para frente, apoiando suas mãos contra o chão, e encara seu próprio rosto._

"Tão...Triste."_ – sibilou de si para consigo sem pensar. Deixou inclinar-se em um sorriso amargo, cheio de rancor, afinal, todos esses sentimentos que rodeavam – Amargo. Rancor. Ódio. – passaram a fazer parte de você, tais sentimentos que na época em que estava viva não lhe eram permitidos__. Tocara na sua face, branca como leite, ainda encarando seu reflexo na água. __"Emoções...Agora eu posso sentir...", e fecha o olhos em reflexão, ainda sorrindo._

_ Apesar de todas as ambiguidades que se misturavam dentro de si, diferentemente das outras emoções e sensações que você consentia, o Ódio era o mais complexo, e único, sentimento que você acreditava ser o mais expressivo e dúbio, pois do ódio havia o entrelace com aquilo que evitava desejar...O __Amor__. Como esses dois sentimentos tão distintos conseguiam estar tão conectados?_

hohoemi ni Kakushite ita kanashigaru hitomi¹

"Porque eu estou relembrando esses momentos?"

Sensações. Sentia cada parte sua sendo levada à imagens que você não queria lembrar. Piscou de maneira singela ao encarar o sorriso de Naraku desaparecendo diante de seus olhos enquanto você, rendendo-se as próprias lembranças, caía sem nenhum tipo de trégua ou abalo ao encontro ao rio fétido, malévolo,sentindo todo aquele ar pútrido. Todo aquele cheiro de...morte.

Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai²

A morte e as memórias se entrelaçam iguais aos Shinidama chuu e você se assusta. Se isso não havia sido premeditado por você em momento algum, então essas lembranças eram sinal de mal-agouro?

_Amor. Sorriso. Neve..._

E você continua caindo, igual àquela flor. Sem brilho, sem aroma. Sem nada.

Sozinha...

"Inuyasha..."

Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni³

* * *

_¹_em um sorriso seus olhos tristes eram escondidos - Sotsugyou (Sayonara Wa Ashita no Tame Ni)

² eu não consigo expressar minhas recordações - Sotsugyou (Sayonara Wa Ashita no Tame Ni)

³ mas pelo menos essa oração irá te encontrar - Sotsugyou (Sayonara Wa Ashita no Tame Ni)

_* Desejo que isso se torne verdade_

**Reviews são apreciados! (;**


	2. Kono yo ni umarete

**Personagem: **Inuyasha/Kagome

**Gênero: **Drama

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: **Sem beta.

**Observações: **Acervo de ficlets e one-shots sobre o romance Inuyasha. Escrito por meio de _linhas _e inspirado na _trilha sonora_ do anime.

Agradeço imensamente a _M. Fernandes_ que me ajudou pra caramba a reunir pesquisas sobre o anime e as características específicas de cada personagem aqui descritos. Além de ser uma ótima escritora, é uma ótima amiga de fics! Obrigada, xuxu, outra vez!

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha II:** Envelhecer

**Música: **Inuyasha's Lullaby (instrumental)

* * *

**Kono yo ni umarete***

_F. F. Black_

Uma folha de laranjeira rompeu-se da árvore e voou devagar até o chão. O vento estava forte, fazendo com que mais algumas folhas dispersassem das árvores, volitando conforme o curso do ar gelado daquela noite. Diante dessa cena, havia uma folha, que voava soberba, contrária a todas as outras. Esta fazia círculos no ar, dançando com o vento, seguindo seu ritmo delicado. A folha então repousou dentro de uma cabana que se encontrava não muito longe da árvore em que se desprendeu, e o vento a acompanhou neste trajeto, ainda mais frio.

Aquela sensação gelada que passou por entre a cortina de palha fez Kagome arrepiar-se das pontas dos pés até os últimos fios de cabelo, fazendo-a despertar e apalpar a coberta que havia sido deixada de lado pelos movimentos durante a noite. A entrada do Inverno em Sengoku Jidai realmente era mais fria que os da Era Atual e, apesar dos poucos anos em que se encontrava longe, conseguia se lembrar daquele clima familiar.

_Era Atual...Família._

O coração da jovem sacerdotisa saltou incomodado, fazendo com que despertasse por completo depois do comentário interno. Ela havia feito uma escolha e não se arrependera, mas as lembranças de sua Era incomodava o íntimo como se pequenas penas lhe fizessem cócegas em seu estômago e peito, pois das lembranças do clima apenas, fez com que imaginasse dos dias de Inverno em que sua mãe trazia uma xícara de chocolate quente ou talvez um chá enquanto, enrolada em um cobertor, estudava freneticamente para as provas. Ou até mesmo de Souta, todo encasacado até as orelhas, pronto para ir à Escola...E de seu avô montando amuletos no meio da sala – pois apenas nesse período que o fazia parar de varrer compulsivamente o Templo.

_"Minha escolha foi feita e eu estou feliz."_

Virou-se para o outro lado da esteira de palha e deparou com os cabelos cinza de Inuyasha, deixando-a surpresa. Seu marido não tinha o costume de deitar ao seu lado para dormir, pois frequentemente dormia sentado, vigiando seu leito, agarrado à Tessaiga.

- Inuyasha? – chamou-o, curiosa, com um semblante indagativo. – Está dormindo?

E a resposta não veio. Imaginou que estivesse realmente descansando, contudo sentiu uma contração de pernas seguidas de um resmungo impaciente.

- Inuyasha?

- Eu dormiria se você não ficasse me chamando o tempo todo. – ele disse simplesmente, sem virar para encara-la.

Inuyasha pensou que essa pergunta seria uma retórica já que se estivesse dormindo, obviamente não precisaria responder, assim como ela perceberia as condições em que apresentava. Escutou Kagome bufar baixinho, se endireitando um pouco para observar além de seus cabelos.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo... – ela disse, com a expressão emburrada.

- Não estava.

Escutou novamente o bufar de sua esposa ainda mais alto, imaginando que ela estaria lhe xingando mentalmente com todos os adjetivos possíveis, no entanto, naquele momento em especial, ele resolveu não se envolver.

- Não sei porquê ainda me importo com você. – suas orelhinhas se mexeram ao escutar essa frase e olhou de soslaio, tentando identificar se Kagome estava falando realmente sério.

- Humpf - bufou, piscando ligeiramente devagar, voltando a analisar a Tessaiga que permanecia encostada na parede. – Você não deveria mesmo se importar. Cada um faz o que quer, pelo que sei..

- Por que você consegue ser _ainda_ tão grosso? Tem horas que acho que estou conversando com um velho!

Kagome virou de costas para ele, irritada, colocando a coberta um pouco acima dos ombros, indagando sobre sua impulsividade.

_Envelhecer._Essa palavra rodopiava sua mente com questões que não eram justas, mesmo sendo uma condição natural da vida...Dos humanos, não dos Youkais. Muito menos para Hanyous.

A Justiça da vida não pertence a seres que não fazem parte nem de um mundo nem de outro, que vivem como bastardos sem glória ou honra e que são frutos de uma união que não deveria existir. Youkais não sabiam amar, não _podiam_ amar, pois os Céus não haviam lhes concedido tal sentimento. E Hanyous não podiam perdurar neste Mundo.

Não podiam pois seus fluxos temporais são descompassados, trágicos. Sozinhos.

- Você irá envelhecer, Kagome...

Kagome se assusta, endireitando um pouco seu corpo na posição anterior, encarando novamente os cabelos da cor prata de Inuyasha.

- ...E Eu ficarei aqui. – Sua ultima frase saiu quase num sussurro inaldível, porém suficientemente próxima dela para escutar - Talvez isso seja uma maldição que um hanyou precise carregar.

"_Porque ele está dizendo isso?"_, Kagome indagou de si para consigo, virando por completo analisando suas costas novamente. A frase de Inuyasha não era uma indagação, era uma afirmação concreta e Kagome pensou na probabilidade dele estar vagando sobre esse assunto a um longo tempo.

- Inu...Yasha... – sussurrou seu nome, sabendo que mesmo assim ele escutaria.

- Nem Humano, nem Youkai...Keh - Inuyasha sorriu de maneira sarcástica, sem perder o fio de seu raciocínio, e fechou os olhos. A garota, agora com vestes de sacerdotisa, procurou em meio aos cabelos prata de seu marido alguma resposta para todas as afirmações que pronunciara, ou até mesmo compreender o porquê de falar tudo isso, já que não era habitual dele falar tais assuntos. Respostas as quais não encontrou. – Meu lado Youkai deixou isso pra mim...Eu não irei envelhecer como qualquer humano normal. Irei ver todos vocês irem para o outro Mundo e não poderei fazer nada.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, agora encarando o arco de Kagome ao lado de sua Tessaiga e frisou a si mesmo que não suportaria encarar o túmulo daquela que lhe seguiu e lutou, enfrentando todos os tipos de perigo só para ficar ao seu lado. Não suportaria ficar sem ver o sorriso doce dela – que escondia a insegurança quanto a possibilidade de ser substituída por Kikyou e, mesmo depois de todos esses fechos, o acompanhava sem algum tipo de obrigação, provando inconscientemente de que o amava sem lógica ou ensejo pré- definido. – ou até mesmo observar sua coragem e caridade para com tudo.

Kagome resolveu não pronunciar ao menos uma frase ou palavra, deixando-o somente expandir-se sobre seus medos. Então se aproxima mais de Inuyasha, aconchegando em seus cabelos, passando uma das mãos por cima dele.

Para Inuyasha, ela não era mais Kikyou, era puramente Kagome. _A garota que mudou o coração de um Hanyou._ Com ela, ele não estava mais sozinho.

Sua mão se encontrou com os delicados dedos dela sobre seu tórax e apertou-o com força.

- Você irá envelhecer, Kagome. - ele repetiu.

- Eu sei. - ela respondeu, com um ligeiro sorriso dolorido, afirmando ainda mais a certeza dele. - Mas eu estarei sempre com você.

E Inuyasha também sorriu, sem entender por qual razão.

* * *

*_Nascido neste mundo_ - Canção: _Ai no Uta._

**N/A-1: **Agradeço os comentários de M. Fernandes (tchuca de BH) e a Bulma (que sempre lê minhas fics!). Obrigada, fofas!

**N/A-2: **Inuyasha é trágico e melancólico para mim, mas tentarei colocar um pouquinho (bem pouquinho) de alegria na próxima fic.

Ps: Estou precisando de um (a) Beta. Interessados, contatem-me por PM.

**Reviews são apreciados.**


	3. Yōhishi

**Personagem: **Houjo

**Gênero: **Geral

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: **Sem beta.

**Observações: **Acervo de ficlets/one-shots sobre o romance Inuyasha. Escrito por meio de _linhas _e inspirado na _trilha sonora_ do anime.

Essa fic é fofa. Juro. HAHAHAHA

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha I:** Mentira

**Música: **Come - Namie Amuro

* * *

**Yōhishi***

_F. F. Black_

_Ka-go-me..._

Com tinta, ele escreveu o nome no pergaminho. Um sorriso agradável projetou – que, uma vez ou outra, dava um ar assustadoramente bizarro pelo simples fato de sorrir com uma frequência além do normal – e com seus olhos brilhando excitados, lembrava-se do rosto jovial da garota de cabelos escuros e longos, que vestia roupas muito estranhas, mas que o fazia suas mãos suarem incontrolavelmente assim como conseguir, sem esforço algum, tropicar em qualquer coisa imóvel.

Levantou o pergaminho na altura dos olhos e fez um barulhinho de satisfação, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo com a cabeça em sinal positivo. Colocou o pergaminho de volta ao chão, inspirou profundamente ainda observando o que acabara de registrar, desmanchando o semblante eufórico para dar lugar a um sorriso sereno sem mostrar os dentes, e expirou apressado. Molhou a ponta fina do bambu, que servia de lápis, na tinta preta e traçou:

_Hou-jo..._

_"I get the feeling..."  
_

.x._²_

- Hey, Higurashi! – um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que diferenciava de todos os estudantes de cabelos negros da classe, surgiu no batente da porta. – Você veio para a escola? Está se sentindo melhor?

As três amigas consolavam a jovem colegial que permanecia sentada, desolada, com as mãos no rosto, repetindo sem parar que ficaria em recuperação daquela matéria. Ao escutar o chamado, todas se direcionaram a ele e, em uníssono, o cumprimentaram. Menos Kagome ainda em _transe pós-exame_.

- Higurashi, encontrei algo incrível! - Ele segurava com uma das mãos um papel velho pelo tempo, enrolado em formato de cone. – Esse é o pergaminho com a árvore genealógica dos Houjo. – explicava, desenrolando o papel e colocando-o em cima da carteira dela para que todas pudessem olhar.

Kagome pensou consigo mesma em como aquela árvore genealógica pudesse ser tão longa, mas guardou para si o comentário.

- Veja. – ele apontou para uma descrição no papel. - Meu ancestral, Houjo Akitoki, que viveu à quinhentos anos atrás, durante a Sengoku Jidai. Agora olhe para o nome da esposa dele.

- Esposa? – Kagome olhou dele para o pergaminho a sua frente.

Então as amigas dela deram gritinhos afobados, seguidos de exclamações surpresas. E Kagome gelou ao ler um dos nomes que se encontrava lá.

_Houjo Akidoki...Houjo Kagome..._

- Viu? – Houjo estava sorrindo desde que entrou na classe, e alargou ainda mais enquanto apontava com o dedo indicador sobre aquele nome - Está escrito "Kagome".

E ela não soube o que dizer - ao contrário de suas amigas que exclamavam sobre a probabilidade daquele pergaminho ser profético.

_"Ele está certo...É meu nome que está naquele pergaminho..."__, _afirmou em pensamento, indagando a possibilidade de ser realmente ela em que Akidoki se referira.

.x.

- Akidoki!

Ele quase rasura o papel com a tinta.

Uma sensação gelada passou por entre suas artérias, correndo até todo seu corpo. Concluiu que e_stava suando frio_.

- Houjo-kun! – escutou ela gritar de longe, correndo em sua direção com um dos braços levantados, tentando chamar a atenção. Então começou a reunir freneticamente todos os materiais, assoprou o papel desesperado, como se estivesse apagando um fogo que se alastrava, enrolou-o, assim como todos os outros pergaminhos, colocando embaixo dos braços. Levantou sem alarde no mesmo momento em que ela chegou a seu encontro.

E ele a cumprimenta com um sorriso, como de costume.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Err.. – olhava para ambos os lados e depois para orbes violeta dela - Estava arquitetando novas técnicas de artilharia caso aconteça algo futuramente. – permaneceu sorrindo sem graça. – Vamos, querida?

A garota observava a inquietude do rapaz, mas nada disse. Afinal, em tempos de guerra, a apreensão era algo natural, ainda mais para um samurai.

- Vamos! – disse, por fim, concordando com um aceno, contente só por estar ao lado dele.

"_Minha esposa __jamais_ _poderá saber sobre esse pergaminho...",_ pensou ao encarar por alguns segundo as bochechas rosadas da mulher que o acompanhava. _"Jamais."_

_"...tada kono mama"¹  
_

* * *

* Pergaminho.

¹ "Eu alcanço... somente desse jeito." (Come - Namie Amuro)

² Essa cena foi retirada do episódio 137 - _Uma Ancestral chamada Kagome!_, contudo adaptada para uma melhor apreciação da fic.

**Reviews são apreciados ;)**


End file.
